


50 shades of Rodriguez

by Altairs_babe



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bondage, Bottom everybody else, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Sextoys, Sexual Torture, Spanking, Top James, Top Jese, cum denial, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:29:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3488327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altairs_babe/pseuds/Altairs_babe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James is a pretty normal gentleman, the only difference is, he has a bunch of sexslaves in his basement, James keeps this as a secret until he meets someone with the same sexual desires.</p>
<p>( my apologies for any possible writing mistakes, english is not my best language but enjoy Anyway  )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. James his secret

James woke up by the sound of his alarm clock, after he turned it of he stretched and walked out of his bed, he opened the curtains of his window and looked into the garden of his house. James took his dressing gown and pulled it on his naked body, he tied the knot and walked to his bathroom to brush his teeth. It was about 7 o'clock, so James needed to go to work in about 2 hours, but still he liked it to get up early. James was the head of Rodriguez soccer shoes Company. He controlled the production and selling of high quality football shoes all over Spain, it was a big responsibility so he could not be late, also because today was the day that an intern would come to his Company for 2 months, so James had to guide him. James finished brushing his teeth and walked down for breakfast. James came into his living room, a large table stood in the middle of it, with some chairs on each side. A large bookshelf on the left wall of the room. On the right wall was a fireplace, next to it a little table filled with football trophies that James won in his boyhood. On the other side of the fire place was a large collection of Venetian styled masks on the wall. James went into the kitchen, he made himself some toast, scrambled eggs and coffee. James lived on his own in this big house, and honestly he didn’t mind so much, he loved it to be free and to make his own decisions in life for now. James turned on the radio as he filled his plate with the fresh toast and eggs. James ate his breakfast as he readed the newspaper and listened to the classical violin music on the radio. James ate the last bit of his toasted and swallowed his last bit of coffee, he looked at the clock in the kitchen, still one and a half hour before he must be at work, " good" he thought " plenty of time for some morning exercise " James walked out of the kitchen to his basement, he unlocked the door and walked down the stairs.

James had a pretty good and normal life, a great job, a nice house, but there was one secret James had, not just a little secret like i banged my brothers GF and he doesn’t know about it, no, this was a big secret. James came to his basement floor and looked to the naked men who were bound and gagged all across the basement. James had this very sadistic sexual desires, his big secret was that he kept kidnapped men in his basement as sexslaves. James walked into the basement with a nasty half smile on his face " how are my boys today?! " he asked while he walked to a men who stood against the wall, he was completely naked and his arms were tied to the heating pipes with thick ropes. The men hummed something, it sounded mad, but James didn’t hear what it was because of the gagball who was brutally pushed in his mouth and was tightly holding its place by a rubber band. James rubbed his hands over the mens bare sweaty chest, James had this one for over a month, he remembered the day that he found him, James saw him jogging from his car, he looked so damn hot at the first sight, so James decided to follow and kidnap him. He waited until the men was on an open spot with jogging so there were no witnesses, he then asked him directions from his car, as he came closer he putted a towel with chloroform on his mouth and kidnapped him. Of course this was a very serious thing, if James would get caught he would be in big trouble, so he always planned his kidnappings carefully, he even changed the number plates of his car every now and then. James had taken the belongings this men carried with him during jogging, his identification showed his name: Cristiano Ronaldo. James looked at Cristiano his chest, there was in large red letters " bitch " written on it. James kissed his chest as he slowly jerked Cristianos dick, he got him hard real fast, now wonder, James had Cristiano for over a month in his basement, and he did not let him cum once, so his dick was getting mad from overexcitement. But James loved it, he liked it to be the one to decide if his boys should cum or not, to decide if they would have pleasure or pain. He jerked Cristianos dick until it was fully hard, it looked painfully red from the many days of sexual torture, James teased Cristiano and many of his other slaves every day, until they were very close to cumming and then he stopped, leaving them with a painfully hard boner. James stopped with jerking, grabbed a cockring from the table next to the bound men and placed it on Cristianos cock, so he would keep his erection. Cristiano bounced his head on the wall from madness. James made a cruel chuckle and walked to the other bound men.

James his whole basement was a by him designed BDSM room, full with professional and improvised stuff to keep his slaves captive and to play with them. James came to a table were a guy was tied on with duct tape, this was one of James his favorites, his name was Oscar Emboaba. James saw him the first time in a lunchroom, Oscar was there with his girlfriend and surprised her with pancakes. James looked at them from his table cuddling and eating together, he still heard Oscar say how much he loved his girl, that he would never leave her. It was adorable, Oscar was the guy every girl would dream of, but James was ruthless, no matter how cute you looked, no matter how much you loved your girl, if you were a guy, hot looking, and within James his reach, there was no escape for you. He waited until Oscar went to the toilet, he followed him, drugged him, and took him out side from the backdoor were James his car was parked. As he drove away he still saw Oscars girlfriend in the window of the lunchroom, looking confused for her men, wondering why he stayed away so long. James looked at the bound Oscar, he looked sad. James bended over and placed a gentle kiss in Oscars neck. " what’s wrong baby, why so sad? " he asked teasingly. Oscar didn't reply, well, he couldn't because of the duct tape on his mouth. James looked at Oscars dick, he wore a cockring all night long, his dick was swollen and had a red color from excitement, and also because Oscar wasn't allowed to cum in 2 weeks. " i know something to cheer you up " James said he opened a box under the table, took a vibrator out of it, turned it on and started to tease Oscars cockhead with it. Oscar moaned on the duct tape on his mouth while James slowly moved the vibrator over Oscar his cock. " feels good doesn't it? " James chuckled, Oscar moaned something that sounded like " so fucking good". James looked at Oscars fully erected manhood, it was very large over 9,5 inch. And wet moist from pre cum and sweat. James saw Oscar shiver, he had learned that this was the sign that he was getting close, so he stopped the vibrator, and squeezed Oscars nipples hard, it made him moan loudly on the duct tape. James walked away from Oscar who was left behind with his still erected 9,5 inch boner.

Despite that James was cruel to his slaves on sexual ways, he treated them good, he made sure they had fresh water and proper food every day, he cleaned them and even took care of their excrements ( don’t ask how ). James took a whip from the wall and walked through the basement, looking at 2 other men that had their hands bound to the ceiling with chains and a rubber belts on it, James bound them in a way that the constantly looked at each other, to see how the other was tortured by James. The men on the right was named Gareth Bale he was here for over 2 weeks the men on the left was named Lionel Messi who was here a week longer than Gareth, the both weard a gagball and a cockring that forced them to keep their erections. James spanked Lionel on his bare ass with the whip that made him moan, James heard them both heavy breathing from the pain of their boner that lasted for hours, and their lack off cumming that now lasted weeks. James looked to a 3 of dog cages near the wall, they were large for dogs but small for the men that were hold captive in it. James looked at them and smiled, in the left cage was a men named Iker Casillas , the middle cage holded a hotty named Sergio Ramos, and in the right one was a guy named Toni Kroos. All three of them were not bound but they all weard a spikebelt around their neck, a cage device on their dicks, which denied them to have a full erection, and all of them weard a gag ball which James designed on such a way that you needed a key to release it. James walked by the cages, he chuckled as he heard the men breath from pain. James came to a mattress were a guy was tied on with many thick ropes, and he had a piece of duct tape on his mouth, the mens name was Neymar. James pulled the ducttape of Neymars mouth. " motherfucker!" Neymar hissed. James smiled as he brought his face down Neymars chest and licked it with his tongue. Neymar looked up, James had placed a mirror on the ceiling, so Neymar could watch himself all day, being tied up and powerless. James came to Neymars fully erected dick, he kissed it and started sucking it, he loved this one it was fucking 10 inch. Big and tasted great. Neymars moans filled the room, but James was not afraid anyone would here his hostages, because the basements had no Windows and the door and walls were soundproof. Neymar gained a little smile on his face from the pleasure James gave him, he started shaking and felt the heat rising in his body, but the experienced cocksucker stopped before Neymar could have his orgasm. James placed himself on the mattress on top of Neymar and kissed his chest " why!? " Neymar cried " what did i ever done to you?!" James didn't answer but he smiled from the sight of Neymar having pain, he placed the ducttape back on and gave Neymar a pat on his cheeck.

James looked around the room, all around were whips, lashes, chains, handcuffs, tasers, gagballs, butplugs, fleshlights, vibrators, dildo's in many sizes. everything James could use to torture his slaves with, everyone of his slaves was bound on a different way so James could try many different things and experiment with many of his ideas. This was probably the reason why he lived on his own, who would like it to live together with a torture master? And even if there was somebody like that, how big was the change James would meet anyone like that. James wrapped around his bulge he had still enough time to loose some cum, he walked to another men who's hands were bound with chains on the ceiling. This guy was called Manuel Neuer, a very tall and muscled guy, well, most of James his slaves were older, taller and stronger than him. It gave James such a kick to dominate such men. James spanked Manuels bare white ass, it made the men moan on the gagball which was pushed into his mouth. " looks like ur the lucky one today " James said smiling as he pushed a button on the wall, James had installed some kind of cableway across the ceiling, so he could move anyone who was bound on it move across the room easy , the chains on Manuels hand started moving and dragged him to a table in the middle of the room. The cableway forced Manuel to take place on the table with his knees. As soon as Manuel was in place, the chains stopped moving, James took Mauels legs and placed them on some locks that were added to the table which made Manuel sit in a position that James could fuck him. James took place on the table, sitting behind Manuel, he untied his dressing gown and massaged the muscular back of the older men. James aimed his dick in Manuels ass, and thrusted it in hard, Manuel moaned, the position were he was sitting in was pretty comfortable but still he could never get used to James his aggression. James loved this sight, this big rough muscular men, completely delivered to James his mercy. James still remembered that he found Manuel in the gym, pumping weights, James would not even think of letting this guy escape, he drugged him in the locker room as soon as everyone was gone and took him to his car. James made some more hard thrusts in Manuels muscled little ass, he made a loud moan as he shot his load into the blonde men. James panted and exhaled while he spanked Manuel one more time, the fucking gave Manuel a boner so James placed a cockring on Manuels dick, activated the cableway that dragged Manuel back in his place. " enjoy your boners boys, i'll be back tonight " James said with a nasty smirk on his face while he walked back upstairs, still listening to the hums and moans of his Slaves.

James was at his work, he sat behind his desk in his office, reading and signing some contracts, he expected his new intern guy to come any minute now. James placed his signature on the bottom of the contract which he finished reading, on that moment his secretary came into the room. A tall blonde curled girl, who weard so many foundation that you would think it was a clowns mask, she had 2 melon sized boobs, which were obviously fake. " mr. Rodriguez, your intern has arrived " she said with a big smile " thanks Matilda " James said " bring him in please " Matilda smiled " sure " she said " is there anything else i can do for you as well?" She asked high tone and slightly bended over on James his desk, she had obviously a crush on him. " no " James said on a teasing tone " i can do the rest pretty well on my own " he smiled " u sure? " Matilda asked a bit disappointed. " well..." James said while he looked at here." There is something but, its kinda dirty " he said while he smirked to Matilda " the dirtier the better " the horny girl said full of hope " good " James replied " you can clean the toilets " Matilda made a gross look and walked away disappointed. " make sure u use good cleanser, Eduardo had diarrhea yesterday! " James shouted to Matilda, who walked away angry. " Get in! He needs you " she shouted to the intern in the hallway. A guy walked in, and it was not such a bad looking guy either, he was about James his height, muscled, had very short dark blonde hair, Brown eyes, he had a small trail of trimmed facial hair and an adorable smile. " what’s her problem ? " he asked. James raised his shoulders and tried to look innocent. The guy came closer and shaked James his hand to introduce himself " Jese Rodriguez " he smiled. " James, nice to meet you " James said " nice coincidence, that your name is Rodriguez as well " he said, Jese smiled. " listen bro " James said " i shall lead you around the building and bring you to your section, but unfortunately i have much more things to do, so i don’t get to see you this much today, but i want u to invite you to my house tonight, then we can have diner, and get to know each other better" James continued. Jese nodded and smiled " that sounds lovely" he said, as he followed James for the tour around the company, as they walked to the hallway the saw Matilda with a long face and a toilet brush.

James was back home making diner for him and his guest Jese tonight, he made steak, baked some potatoes and cooked veggies. He visited his slaves one more time to torture them a bit more and to make sure they were fed. James let the diner slowly cook, while he pulled on a fancy white blouse, Jese should be here soon, James had considered to also drug and kidnap Jese, it was a pretty hot guy and James liked the idea of making him bitch nr. 10. But on the other hand he was as intern of course send by a school, and a student who disappears at his internship was too suspicious. James made the table ready as the doorbell went, James opened the door, there was Jese in a vertical striped blue blouse and his adorable smile. " goodnight, come in " James said.

James poured in some whine in the glasses of him and Jese, while they ate diner and had a chat with each other, James took a little sip of his whine while he watched his handsome intern talk, he liked Jese for his looks that was definitely sure, but he liked something else about him as well, something about his attitude, he could not exactly tell what it was, but he loved it on him. " so how did you like the first day?" James asked " it was pretty fun " Jese said as he laid a warm piece of steak on his tongue. " it was fun work, and my colleagues are pretty nice" Jese started smiling " your Secretary showed me her middle finger today when i said you've got a turd in your hair " James almost choked in his steak and started laughing out loud. " yeah, she can be a bit of a bitch " he said " she got a crush on me " James continued. Jese smiled and nodded " yeah, noticed that, but to be honest i would not be attracted to her " he said " and you? " James asked " you got a girl? " Jese sat at the back of his chair. " i had some " he said " Why did it broke up ? " James asked, Jese looked back with a little smile and a blush on his face " nothing special " he said. " ah, c'mon " James said " were both guys, u can tell me " Jese smiled wider " okay, but promise that you keep it as secret okay " he said " sure " James said a bit confused, that he did break up with some girls was not that much of a Shame, but okay if he wanted to keep it secret. " those girls were nice and all, but we never have..well...the same interests. " Jese said " what do you mean? " James asked " well " Jese continued " when i had sex with a girl, i liked it...kinky" James his eyes widened, he couldn't believe he actually heard that. " h...how kinky? " he asked " well... About completely dominating a girl kinky" Jese said while he still blushed a little, James increased in breathing, he tried to hold it in to not let Jese notice how awkward he looked. " why didn’t they like that? " he asked to Jese " most girls like a little dominance " Jese smiled " well, sometimes i went a little far " he said, James didn't reply, but he gave Jese an asking look " Like BDSM far " Jese said and started blushing again. James smiled wide " i should not have told you" Jese said a little embarrassed " what? No! " James said " come on, there are a lot more people who have kinky fantasies" James started blushing now, Jese looked at James who kept quiet for a second " that includes me " he then said softly. Now Jese was the one who's eyes widened and breathing increased. " no " he said with a half smile, James nodded. Jese chuckled on a way like he just found his best friend. " its just... " James said " i completely understand why you like it, that feeling of having total power over some one "  
Jese smiled and nodded " to own their body " he said  
" and controlling their mind and soul " James continued  
" let them do whatever you like "  
" because you feel so powerful when you rule them "  
" if they don’t listen i punish them with a whip "  
" have u ever tried walking them with a dog leash? "  
" ow yeah, or completely treat them like dogs? "  
" like locking them up in a cage? "  
" yeah, or bound and gag them, making them compeletly powerless "  
" and treat them like little slaves "  
" and take control of their fate "  
" because they are your property then "  
The 2 boys looked at each other and both laughed out loud from happiness. They both catched a breath and sat down " but its just, they are never in for that, they think its too extreme " Jese said on an annoyed tone. " but what if they have no choice? " James asked " what if they are forced? " Jese started smiling " that would seem kinky " he said " to have an actual slave " James stood up from his chair, his body shaked completely from excitement. " follow me " he stuttered " i... I got something to 's...show you " Jese followed him. James walked to his basement door, he heard Jese breath heavy behind him. " but one thing only " James said " everything that happens in this house, stays between us, got it! " Jese nodded convinced. " Allright, follow me " James said as he opened the basement door.


	2. Jese and James . Team Rodriguez

The two boys walked down the stairs of James his basement, Jese heard some humming down stairs, he suddenly stopped and started breathing heavy. " is this what i think it is?! " he asked with a huge smile on his face. James looked at him and proudly nodded. " you ain't afraid of getting into trouble? " Jese asked. " Sometimes " James replied " That’s why you should keep it as a secret" Jese smiled, and the boys walked further down. As soon as they were on the basement floor and looked into the room wich was poorly alight, with a few light bolts and a lot of candles on tables, Jese exhaled and his smile which was ridiculously large even grow more in size " wow " he said " its even better than i imagined it to be " most of James his slaves looked up to see from who came the new voice " glad you like them " James said " but just one thing, there all men, there are not any girls " he said but It didn't seem to bother Jese. He looked around while he smiled widely from appreciation, like he found paradise on earth. James laid his hand on Jese his shoulder and brought his face closer to his ear " lets go play " he whispered. Jese looked smiling at James, he clearly agreed with the idea.

James rubbed over Cristiano his chest, it made him moan softly, he weard the cockring all day, his dick was throbbing, red and Cristiano was exhausted from the pain of overexcitement. " what a catch " Jese smiled as he looked at the taller men bound to the heating pipes. " i am glad you like him " James said as he started swirling his tongue over Cristianos nipples, Jese explored The body of the men with his hands, looking admiringly to the for him new kind of sexslaves. Jese brought his face down and softly gasped as he saw Cristianos erected cock, red from pain " wow" he whispered as he went down on his knees " this is one horny fuck " he whispered as he slowly moved his fingertips over Cristianos cock, and made a face like he looked at a work of art. James went on his knees to " yeah, he likes it to be hard, don’t you bitch!? " he asked on a cruel tone. Cristiano made a sobbing sound. " i didn' t let him cum in over a month " James said. Jese made a nasty smirk " i can tell " he said as he teased Cristianos huge cum filled balls with his fingertips. " May i... May is suck his cock ?" Jese asked a little nervous. " my slaves are yours “ James said Jese looked happy and started slowly swirling his tongue around the top of Cristianos manhood. Jese purred as he closed his mouth over Cristianos top and started sucking it. James rubbed over the bulge in his pants while he watched at Jese, god, this was hot. The polite, well dressed handsome men who actually was such a dirty naughty boy, it was a great turn on for James. " hmmmm " Jese purred as he kept sucking on Cristianos top, Cristiano made some soft moans from pleasure, however Jese popped the top out " dont be so hopeful " he said, and both Jese and James made a cruel chuckle. Jese slided his fingers over Cristianos chest as he walked further with James, still listening to the sobbing men.

When Oscar saw the 2 people arrive he made a hopeful look first, from the thought of getting saved, but his hope faded away as he saw the guy in the blue blouse made a cruel smile to him and started rubbing over his body. “your a little cutie “ Jese whispered as he kissed Oscars torso and started to move his hand around his cock, which had been hard the entire time too. Oscar moaned as James joined in who stood on the other side of the table kissing his right nipple while Jese worked the other. Oscar started sweating as Jese used his teeth on his sensitive skin, he breathed heavy on the duct tape on his mouth when Jese happily continued his work. Jese pulled back and made a big smile when James took a big candle from the table next to him and showed it to Oscar, he widened his eyes and started breathing heavy, because he knew what was going to happen. James bended the candle over slightly so Oscar could see a threatening pool of hot wax ready to go down on his body, James made a little evil smile as the hot candle wax came to the edge of the candle and a few drops fell down, the drops hit Oscars chest plate which made the boy shiver, Oscar moaned on the tape from the sudden heat which fel on his body. James bended the candle over some more and made a small thin trail of wax on Oscars chest, Oscar moaned louder because the wax was scorching his body. Jese chuckled as he looked at Oscars face getting red and sweaty from the pain, Jese took a candle from the table as well and poured some wax on Oscars bare leg and brought it up to his heel. James rubbed his hand over Oscars face and smiled as he saw the pain tears in his eyes. Jese lifted Oscars cock up a bit and poured a bit of candle wax over his balls, Oscar moaned out loudly from pain, but it only made Jese and James laugh. James placed the candles back on the table “ come on, lets go to the other boys “ he said to Jese. Jese kissed Oscars chest and looked him in the eye. “ dont worry baby “ he whispered “ were going to play with you a lot more “ he said teasingly.

The came to Gareth and Lionel who were still bound to the ceiling and forced to look at each other, Lionel started gasping as Jese brought his hands over his bare ass “ some collection you’ve got” he said with appreciation. “ damn right” James replied as he brought his fingertips over Gareth’s naked ass. Jese still rubbed over Lionels ass until James patted his shoulder " c'mon gotta show you something" he said. James walked to a table behind the 2 bound men, he opened a suitcase and showed a collection of whips to Jese " which one do you want to choose? " James smirked. Gareth and Lionel started shaking and heavy breathing as they saw the lashes in the suitcase. Jese inspected the many different whips to choose from, there were large, small, with leather patches, iron rings, tied knots or plastic points in different shapes. Jese took one out, the handle was in the shape of a snakes head. The lash itself was the tongue, that had 2 tied knots at the end. " i made this one myself " James said, Jese smiled admiring " you sure are artistic " he said as he made a sweep on the ground with the end of the whip, the sound filled the room and installed even more fear in Lionel and Gareth. " i have crafted this one as well " James said as he took out another, this ones handle was in the shape of a scorpion, the lash was its tail, with on the end a Sharp plastic point. The two boys walked towards their first victim Lionel, Jese tossed the end of the snake lash over Lionels shoulder and slowly brought it up again, making sure Lionel saw what was going to happen. James slowly brought his scorpion lash over Lionels back down to his ass. James brought his hand up and quickly down again, making the lash spanning the upside of Lionels ass, Lionel moaned loudly as his skin burned from the plastic end of the scorpion lash. Now it was Jeses turn, Jese also brought the whip up slowly over Lionels back, he made an agile move with his arm and mercilessly smacked Lionels ass with the 2 knots of the Snake lash.

James could tell that Jese was skilled with this according to his way of handling the whip, he didn't spank like a madmen, but he made steady, precise but painful smacks. Gareth watched as Liones ass got abused by the two boys who enjoyed every smack on Lionels bare ass. Lionels ass was full of red streams, James designed his whips this way that they were weak enough to leave the skin intact, but strong enough to bring a serious amount of pain. Lionel gasped and sobbed on his gagball while the 2 boys walked to Gareth, who prepared himself for the double punishment that was about to come, Jese crawled up to Gareths chest " your so strong " he whispered as he kissed the men’s chest plate. James was already starting and let the end of the whip fall on Gareths ass, Jese followed and spanked Gareth as well, the red streams appeared on Gareths ass, but still he didnt moan " a tough guy ha? " Jese said. Jese walked to the sink on the wall, opened the tap and wetting his lashes, both James and Gareth looked confused about what Jese was doing. When the lash was soaked Jese walked back " if you get spanked by a wet towel it hurts a lot more than a dry one, the same is for whips " he said. James smiled, and Gareth increased in breathing. Jese brought himself in position while Gareth prepared himself as well, he tried to stay tough but as soon as Jese spanked him with the soaked lash he screamed on his gagball, the sound of the spanking was as Sharp and mercilessly as the spanking itself. Jeses trick really worked out, the water on the lashes gave extra power, and were leaving bright red streams. Jese kept spanking Gareths ass while the men moaned loudly, James laughed and applauded for Jeses performance, Lionel saw it all happen to the men in front of him and he got tears in his eyes from the sight.

" i really start to like you " James said as he laid his hand on Jeses shoulder while they watched Gartehs painful, abused, red spanked ass together. Jese smiled as he gave one last look to his piece of art that he left on Gareths ass, and followed James. The two boys walked to the cages were the 3 men were hold captive in " what do we have here " Jese smiled when he went down on his knees to inspect the imprisoned guys " bad doggies " he smiled. James took a chain " which one shall we take for a walk? " he asked. Jese inspected the 3 men in the cages, he stopped at the middle one were Sergio was hold in, he crawled back as soon as he saw Jese smile to him. " good choice " James chuckled as he opened Sergio's cage, and started to drag Sergio out on his Spike belt. Sergio was pretty big and strong but James had enough power to dominate him and take him out of the cage, James placed the chain on Sergio's spike belt and dragged him to the other side of the room while he and Jese laughed at Sergio. They took Sergio to a free chain with leather bands on the ceiling and tied his hands on it. James took a key from the table while Jese rubbed his hands over Sergio's chest. James untied Sergio's cage device around his dick and released his gagball. " much better don’t u think? " James asked teasingly to Sergio. Sergio looked James in the eye " fuck you " he said with a deep dark voice, but it only made the two boys laugh. James was standing on the right side of Sergio while Jese was on the left, both of them were teasing his body with their mouth and tongues, Jese slided his tongue over Sergio's abs up to his chest plate and placed a kiss in his neck. James went down from Sergio's abs to his cock which finally could stretch to its full 9 inch. Lenght from being trapped in the cage device all the time. Sergio moaned softly from pleasure while James worked Sergios cock with his mouth, he popped the top out and jerked Sergio's shaft a while. " i dont think we had dessert yet " James said. He stood up and walked upstairs. A few minutes later James returned with a saucepan, an one handed electric stove and a lot of chocolate bars. James melted the chocolate bars in the saucepan. After a few minutes the chocolate was fully melted and boiling hot, James took the pan, brought it to Sergio's ass and slowly bended it over, Sergio started gasping when he saw the hot gue coming closer to his but, Jese took his blouse and shirt of in order not to make them messy, he went on his knees next to Sergio's bare ass. James looked at Jeses body, it was in good shape, slim but muscular and tanned, he thought he already saw the best of his intern but it seemed he was just starting. As soon as the steady stream of chocolate hit Sergio's ass, he started moaning loudly from the heat that was floating down his but cheeks. Jese smiled and started licking the melted warm chocolate of Sergio's ass, James took his blouse of and joined in as well, they both slided their tongue over separate but cheeks of Sergio, until their tongues met in the middle. The 2 boys looked at eachother for a second, smiled and started kissing.

James and Jese kissed eachother passionate with the taste of melted chocolate and Sergio's ass still in their mouths, James couldn't believe it, he was making out with his intern, the boy he only knew a day, who was just a regular intern like 2 hours ago, now it felt like he finally found his one true love, the one that understood him. Jese grabbed James his ass and pulled him closer towards him, until the 2 boys wrapped their bulges together. James released Jese, they looked at eachother, they smiled and started chuckling. Sergio moaned, but Jese gave him a furious spank on his ass, James brought his face up to Sergio’s shoulders and kissed them, while Jese was biting in Sergio’s but cheek “ I could eat you alive babe “ He whispered as he heard Sergio moan from the pressure of Jeses teeth. After the boys were done with Sergio they released Iker and Toni, and fucked their asses, they teased Neymar some more, and kept another spanking contests on Manuels booty. After they were done they took their blouses and walked upstairs, satisfied with the thoughts of having found eachother and leaving the boys with their painfully hard boners again.

When Jese and James got upstairs again it was already over midnight, James suggested that Jese should stay with him for the night, Jese agreed. The 2 boys went upstairs, after they brushed their teeth they showered together, still kissing and rubbing eachothers bodies together, while the hot water floated down over their chest, Jese laid his head on James his shoulder and exhaled from the kissing, and the muggy hot shower, James kissed Jeses forehead as Jese hugged him tight. They finished their shower and went to James his bed. James kissed Jese in his neck while his boner that was lasting for hours rubbed against Jeses ass, Jese moaned softly as James laid him down on the bed and placed himself on top of him " i had a wonderfull night with you " Jese whispered. James smiled " ow please babe, were just starting " he said and kissed Jese again. Jese got on top and started kissing James his chest and went further down, James laid down on his back and relaxed, as he thought back on the great night he had, that he finally found somebody that understood him, he exhaled as his horny intern started sucking his cock.

James opened his eyes from the sunlight that was shining through the window, thank goodness it was sunday today he thought. He turned to his left side and kissed Jese in his neck who slowly woke up by the gentle kiss. Jese hummed something, him and James spended the entire night making sweet love so both of them were still tired. " good morning " James whispered as he kissed Jese in his neck again, Jese smiled and turned around, while he cuddled up to James. " how did you sleep? " James asked " awesome " Jese replied softly " beter than ever actually " he chuckled. James and him started kissing "what shall we do today? " Jese asked as he placed a kiss on James his cheek. James smiled, turned around and placed himself on top of Jese, the two pieces of morningwood were rubbing together. " well,tell u what " James said as he rubbed his dick over Jeses manhood " first were gonna play a little together in bed " he said as Jese moaned from the feeling of James his cock " then we are gonna dat nice breakfast, and after that... " James pushed his dick down and rubbed which made Jese moan loudly " were gonna torture some bitches " he whispered. Jese smiled " good plan, i have got some pretty torture ideas for today " he said. James chuckled " me too " he said and started kissing Jese. James looked Jese in his dark eyes " were have you been all my life? " he whispered.


	3. Bitch nr. 10

Jese stayed with James during his internship, for over 2 weeks they shared their cruel sexual ideas and fantasies and experimented it on the men in the basement. Jese and James had a very good communication with eachother which made them very creative, they made a device together, it was a fleshlight with a heartbeat measurer, when it was placed on someones dick it gave increddible vibrations and felt great, but as soon as you reached a specific heartbeat from getting close to cumming, the virbrations stopped and denied you to cum, Jese and James also placed a time clock on it, so like every 30 minutes or every hour, the device started again and every time you got close it stopped, this could go on for hours and even when Jese and James were not around. It basicly drove you mad. Jese and James made a few of these devices and placed them on the Cocks of Oscar, Gareth, Lionel and Neymar. Jese and James controlled the bodies of their slaves completley, however they found a very simple way to control their minds as well, they released Toni and Iker from their Cages and tied them to some chains on the ceiling. Jese took the cockrings off from Cristiano, Iker and Toni, the boys breathed from relief, but Jese started smiling " if i were you i would keep my boner he said " James placed a stool between the legs of the 3 tied men, placed some long candles on them and lightend them up, the 3 boys started gasping and sweating as the saw the flames raging under their dicks, if they would keep their boners nothing bad would happen, but if it would go soft, their dicks would touch the flames. And without their cockrings Cristiano, Iker and Toni were forced to keep their dick high and hard by thinking of kinky stuff all day. Jese and James smiled and kissed as they looked the 3 boys struggeling to keep a hard dick the entire time.

Jese and James arrived at the Company on a fryday, despite that they spended most of their time with their sexual ideas, they were still able to concentrate properly on their work and Jese on his internship. Jese and James were in James his office, they did their sell work and every now and then they made some more genius evil plans. Matilda came in with a cranky face because she barley could be with James " the spokesmen has arrived mr. Rodriguez " she said. " good, thank you Matilda " James said " if you want another dirty job, there are some death rats in the lunchroom that you can clean up " James smirked as they walked to the meeting room for the spokesmen. This guy would come over today at James his Company to present some new commercial ideas. James and Jese walked into the meeting room, they saw some of their colleagues sitting on the table and the spokesmen near the digi board. As soon as they saw him James and Jese widened their eyes, this guy was HOT! He had short Brown hair, dark eyes, a small trail of facial hair on his tanned body, and a black suite covering his muscled body, " hello sir " the men said to James when he shaked his hand " Lucas Silva, nice to meet you " he introduced himself. " likewise " James replied smiling as soon as Lucas introduced himself to Jese they took a seat.

James and Jese listened to the commercial ideas that were told by Lucas but they did pay more attention to Lucas himself. " this guy is so fucking hot " James whispered to Jese who was sitting next to him, while Lucas continued talking. Jese laid his hand for his mouth and whispered to James " deffinitly hot in a suit " he said " or whitout " James whispered and the two boys chuckled softly, while Lucas kept telling his story. James came a little closer to Jese " how about we make him bitch nr. 10? " he softly asked. Jese looked a bit shocked at James " what, no we cant do that " he said " why not? " James responded " i did it 9 other times, so why cant we do it now? " he asked, Jese started stuttering soft as they watched Lucas talk. " it just... Well...kidnapping someone... Its " but James interupted him " listen, all bitches in my basement are kidnapped, you loved to see them like that " he whispered " i want to teach u that, i want u to experience it, to know how it feels " James continued on his soft tone. James listened to Lucas as he let Jese think for a while, after a minute Jese inhaled and answerd to James " i do it " he said with a smile on his face, James smiled back " okay great " he said, James learned some more to Jese " come after the meeting to my office then we make a plan " he whispered while they kept looking at Lucas.

Lucas walked down the stairs to the parkingspace, he thought back about his speech while he walked down the stairs, his speech about the new commercials went pretty well, however he was pretty dissapointed that mr. Rodriguez and his intern did not pay very much attention, they talken to eachother about something, he couldn't hear what they were saying, but they couldn't get there eyes off of him. Lucas opened the door of the parking space, walked to the corridors and to his car. Lucas took the key of his car and wanted to press the button to unlock it, but before he could get the change he felt a hand covering his mouth with a cloth, he tried to look back and saw 2 men, both with a forage cap over their face, he tried to break free but one guy holded his arms thight, while the other pushed the cloth th his mouth and nose, Lucas began to feel dizzy, they probbably put chloroform into it. Lucas tried to resist a little more but it faded away as he started to loose conscious. The two men looked around for any whitnesses, they did choose a pretty good place, because over here there were no secuirity camera's in this corner. One men walked away while the other stayed on guard with the unconscious Lucas. A minute later the other men returned with a car, he parked it in the spot with no Camera's, the men handelde quickly, they opened the trunk of the car, placed Lucas in, closed it and stepped into the car, all of that in less than a minute.  
Jese closed the car door and toom off his forage cap. James driver out of the parking space, both of them exhaled with the thought of having a new prisoner in the back of their car, Jese started chuckeling and kissed James on his mouth. " that was such a thrill" he said. James smiled and kissed Jese back " you deffinitly needed to experience such a thing " he whispered as he drove out of the parking space. 

The two boys walked downstairs to the basement of James his house, with the unconscious Lucas in their arms. As they came to the basement floor, the laid Lucas doen the ground and pulled his clothes off. Jese placed away the chairs with the candles under The legs of Iker, Toni and Cristiano while the 3 boys and the other slaves checked the new guy out. James took some duct tape and tied Lucas his arms to the heating pipes on the ceiling like Cristianos, Jese tied his legs as they heard Lucas hum from getting his conscious back. Jese ripped Lucas his boxer short off and him and James checked out the spokesmens dick, it was still soft, but that wouldnt be for long.  
Lucas moaned softly and opened his eyes, the sight was a bit blurry first but then it improved and Lucas realized that he was in some kind of dark, chilly room. He looked around and saw some other people bound to the ceiling. Lucas tried to move but he realized his arms and legs were tied, he was panicking while he tried to get his hands free. Lucas looked to his left and he saw mr. Rodriguez and his intern Jese standing next to him smiling wideley. " mr. Rodriguez wh...whats going on here? " Lucas asked as he still tried to move his arms, James didn't answer, he rubbed over Lucas his chest and looked him in the eye " welkome to the torture room mr. Silva " he said and both him and Jese started chuckeling. Lucas his eyes widened and breathing increased " HELP!!! " he shouted but it only made Jese and James laugh " i love it when they think someone will help them " James chuckled, Lucas looked at another men who was bound to the heating pipes, he gave him a pityfull look like he was trying to say " forget it its useless " Lucas looked at his jacket that was tossed on the ground " my money is in my pocket " he said " just take whatever you want " James chuckled again " please mr. Silva i dont want your money " Lucas looked even more scarred now " what are you going to do with me? " he asked while he gulped, James came closer and kissed Lucas his bare chest, now Lucas realized that he was naked " everything your body can handle " he whispered while he rubbed his hand over Lucas his chest and kissed him in his neck. Jese went on his knees and kissed Lucas his abs, Lucas moaned softly, he was scarred because he was kidnapped and had no idea what Jese and James were planning with him, but somehow it was thrilling, The gentle kisses that the boys placed on his naked body felt nice and warm, Lucas closed his eyes as he concentrated on the feeling of the 2 tongues and on his dick comming to life.

" thats more like it " James chuckled as he teased Lucas his fully erectid 8,5 inch cock with his fingertips. Jese went on his knees to check out the thight and tanned Brazilian meat, Jese brought his tongue over one side of Lucas his shaft while James worked the other side with his tongue, Lucas looked at the two boys working his manhood. It looked pretty damn hot to see the guys in the fancy suits sucking his cock, Lucas moaned as Jese and James moved their tongue up and massaged his top with their tongues, their tongues met and rubbed over eachother while they still worked Lucas his cock. " nice one " Jese whispered, James chuckled and walked to a table. Jese massaged Lucas his top with his thumbs and indexfingers, by squeezing it. Lucas moaned loudly as Jese worked the with saliva greased dick of their new prisoner. Lucas felt something slide against his chest, he looked to his left and saw James rubbing a whip with a leather patch rubbing to his chest. James spanked Lucas on his chest with the leather patch, Lucas moaned as James placed some more spanks on Lucas his chest and leaving red marks all over. Jese chuckled as he saw Lucas moan " dont worry, you get used to it" he said smiling. Jese walked to the table again and took some clamps connected on thin ropes., he walked back to Lucas and placed 2 clamps on Lucas his nipples, Lucas hissed as he felt the clamps squeez and torture his senseative skin. Jese and James started laughing as they placed more clamps around Lucas his body, on his chest, legs and arms. When Lucas was compeletly, well, ' clamped ' James walked back and thightend the ropes of the clampes in his hand, Jese rubbed his fingers over the ropes and moved them like he was playing guitar. Lucas hissed loudly as the clampes moved according to Jese his fingerplay, Jese and James chuckled as they saw Lucas face getting red and sweaty from the torture, James nodded to Jese, Jese stepped back, with one great pull James pulled all the clampes from Lucas his body with the ropes. Lucas made a loud yell that filled the room, and gasped, panted while he checked his body it was full of bright red bruises, Jese and James laughed cruelly and started kissing. 

Lucas still hissed from pain, while Jese and James kissed. " aw, that must have hurt " Jese chuckled as he looked at Lucas having pain. James walked to another table and took one of their invented fleshlights " time to give u a bit of fun " he said smiling while he walked to Lucas and showed him the fleshlight, Jese went down on his knees with a cockring in his hands and placed it around Lucas his cock, then James went on his knees and placed the fleshlight on the same position. Lucas was a bit scarred because he didn't know what was going to happen, but he relaxed as the fleshlight was on his dick. James activated the device and Lucas moaned as the vibrations went to his dick and were absorbed by his entire body. Lucas moanes turned into a big smile " ow fuck, this feels so good " he moaned as Jese and James watched him enjoy his treatment. Lucas smile grew in size and his body started shivering " yeah, i'm getting close " he whispered, but a few seconds later the heart measurer sensed Lucas his heartbeat and automaticly stopped the device, Lucas opened his eyes as his smile faded away. " why...why did it stop " he stuttered. Jese and James chuckled " aw, he is dissapointed " James said as he walked to the fleshlight and pressed a few buttons ons it. " how often shall we make him work? " James asked, Jese was thinking " every hour " he suggested, James agreed and placed 1 hour time in the time clock. Lucas looked confused now, James took a piece of duct tape and placed it on Lucas his mouth. " dont think we let u cum so easely " he said smiling. " concidered yourself lucky as we will ever let u cum at all " Jese said and both boys walked away laughing, leaving their new slave behind wit a boner and the fleshlight device placed on it. Lucas moaned something but Jese and James didn't pay attention to that anymore as the walked out of the basement.

Jese and James walked out of the basement still chuckeling from torturing their new slave, as soon as they wet back into the living room again, Jese looked at James, the two boys kept eye contact with eachother for a second. " what? " James asked smiling " i fucking love you " Jese replied, James started smiling, pushed Jese to the wall and kissed him full and passionate on his lips. Jese kissed back with all the power he had but James overpowered him, he sucked the air out of his lungs, which made Jeses legs weak, he almost fel on his knees but James supported him with his arms. Jese regathered his power and pulled himself up again, he kissed James on his lips and cheeks as he unbuttoned James his blouse, James pushed Jese back while his intern made his way down with his hands on James his blouse. As soon as Jese had opened the last button, James pushed him down the couch and let his blouse fall from his body. Jese smiled as he rapidly took his shirt of, James got on top of Jese and started kissing him again on his lips, his neck and went down to his chest and abs. Jese throwed his head back and gasped for air as James kissed his bellybutton, and wrapped his hands over Jese his bulge, James brought his face up and licked Jeses chest with his tongue, leaving a wet trail on the hot slim masculine body until he reached Jeses chin, he placed a gentle kiss on it. Jese placed himself on James, unbuttoned his belt and took James his pants off. Jese brought his face down and made a trail of saliva on James his cock as he went up to the top. Jese sucked his lover with great passion while he massaged James his abs with his left hand and his sweaty balls with his other hand.

James moaned loudly as his horny intern sucked his cock with great skill, while he looked at James with his dark eyes. James chuckled and rubbed through Jeses blonde hair as he brought his face up and swirled his tongue around James his top. Jese purred as James waved through his hair, Jese went up to James his mouth and kissed him again, James was tasting his own salty pre cum in Jeses slutty mouth as they tongue kissed. James spanked Jese his ass which was still in his pants as a sign that he should get it off. Jese went up, unbuttoned his belt, and pulled his pants down with his adorable smile on his face. James laid with his back on the couch with his 8 inch cock high in the sky, Jese placed his ass on James his cock and let himself slide on it. James melted into the couch as he felt Jese his thight ass covering and surrounding his rock hard cock. Jese was riding James his cock like a pro, the thrusts of James his cock walked further into Jeses ass, all the way through his slim masculine body and went out of his mouth as moanes. James started to jerk Jese off and kissed Jeses torso, James brought his nose on Jeses chestplate smelling the mix of his parfume and fuck sweat. James moaned from the smell and cummed into Jeses ass, Jese also moaned loudly as he felt the hot boiling cock juice of James fill his ass. James kept jerking Jese, Jese moaned and cummed in James his jerking hand, some of it hit James his chest. James fel back on the couch with Jese still on his cock who was catching a breath. James rubbed over Jeses chest " i fucking love u too " he said. Both boys chuckled and started kissing


	4. The final blows

Weeks passed by, Jese still lived together with James making evil plans, sharing ideas and immaginatios and test it all out on their slaves. Every night the two boys made sweet love as well and they even had their horny moments at work, one time Jese was done with his work and was called to James for a special commission, as soon as Jese was in James his office, James opened his pants and Jese sucked James his cock under the desk. Just in the middle of this ' special commission' Matilda came into the room complaining about James spending to much time with Jese while he actually should spend time with her, James tried his best to keep calm with an angry Matilda in front of him and his horny cocksucking intern under his desk.  
It was a sunday and the last week of Jese his internship was about to start. Jese and James were still in bed it was allready midday, they spended hours in bed kissing, cuddeling, blowing, and making love to each other. " what are the plans of today? " Jese asked as he placed a kiss in James his neck. James sighed and was thinking " no idea to be honest " he said " we allready tried so much with the boys, i think were out of ideas " Jese looked dissapointed, no wonder, together they explored their sexual desires so far, and still Jese and James wanted to make the best of it. " there must be something" Jese said while he also tried to come up with ideas. " how long do we have Silva now? " James asked. " about a month and a half " Jese replied, James started chuckeling " almost all our slaves didn' t cum in over two months can you immagine what pain they would have " he said, and both Jese and James started chuckeling. Jese widened his eyes " we can make them cum " he said, James gave him a not agree look. " come on " Jese said " they have hold it out for so long, dont u think they desirve it to be milked one time " he continued " besides, then we can start the suffering all over again " James was thinking for a second, of course the slaves were holding out pretty good, and they desserved to get milked at least once. A milked cow is a happy cow. A full with 'milk ' cow is a cranky cow. " allright " James said smiling lets do it, him and Jese smiled and sealed their idea with a kiss.

Jese and James came back into the basement making some preparations for their little plan, they placed some chains on the ceiling in the middle of the room, they placed them on a way that they would from a big Circle. They untied Cristiano first, the poor guy was in no shape to resist, James took the gagball of his mouth but despite that Cristiano hummed things instead of talking, he was all exhausted from his overexcited boner, his lack of movement and sleep. James and Jese tied Cristianos hands to one of the chains in the Circle, he was still dizzy and tired. The two boys walked to Lucas, he still was bound on his position were he woke up from the kidnapping, he had his eyes closed and tried to catch some sleep, James patted Lucas his cheeck, he had gained some more facial hair. Of course Jese and James shaved their slaves every now and then, but still Lucas had growed quite a beard. Lucas woke up, a bit annoyed, James and Jese untied him and dragged him to one of the chains in the Circle, and tied him on that. Jese and James untied their 8 other slaves and retied them within the Circle, all of them were like Cristiano dizzy, tired and not very clear at talking anymore. Jese and James took place in the middle of the Circle looking for which one to take first, they both agreed that it would be Cristiano.

James rubbed his hands over Cristianos sweaty chest, Cristiano opened his swollen eyes slightly " hey hotty how are you" James said on a teasing tone, Cristiano sobbed a bit " please... No more... I beg you... No more " he said on a weak tone. He was exhausted from his everlasting boner and the months of sexual torture by Jese and James, but the boys didn't seem to pity him, the happely continued their play. James still teased Cristianos chest and slowly licked it with his tongue, Jese took a bottle of lube and greased his hands, he bited in Cristianos neck before he started to massage his swollen, red cock. Cristiano moaned and sobbed while Jese moved his fingers over Cristianos shaft and top to make it nice and greasy. James brought his tongue up and licked Cristianos chestplate and nipples while he moved his body behind Cristianos back, as he stood behind Cristiano he kissed his neck and brought his hands down his middle. Jese massaged And greased Cristianos balls, they looked like they were about to explode. James brought his hands down on Cristianos greased boner and massaged it with his hands before jerking it, Cristiano sobbed softly while the other boys in the cirle watched Cristiano getting another cum deniel and dick torture, allthough thats what they thought. Cristiano opened his eyes a little more because he realized that the boys continued longer than usual, James stood behind Cristiano and increased in jerking speed while he kissed him in his neck, Jesse still was on his knees in front of Cristiano. Suddenly Cristianos eyes were wide open and his breathing increased great, he felt the heat building inside his body, first a bit and it became more and more, he thought that James would stop jerking at any moment but he didn't stop, until Cristiano couldn't hold it in anymore, Cristiano took his head up and moaned loudly as he shot a thick warm rope of cum into Jeses face. Jese made a soft moan from the warm gue that felt so great in his face, he closed his eyes and he felt the second shot fall down on his face, and the third one, fourth one, Cristiano kept cumming, fifth one, sixth one. There was almost no ending until Cristiano shot his ninth full thick load into Jeses allready soaking face. Cristiano laughed out loud while the tears from happiness walked down his cheeks " thank you! Oh god thank you! " he shouted, the other bound men watched at Cristiano and Jese with wide eyes and a face like they saw someone cum for the first time in their lives. 

James chuckled as he looked at Jese it looked like he fel with his face in a cup of whiped Cream, Jese chuckled as well as he brought one finger on his to his eye and whiped a bit of Cristianos gue out " he cummed in my eye " he chuckled, he looked at his finger that he used to clean his eyes and licked the cum of. Cristiano felt the energy float back into his body, his eye sight increased, his strenght returned and his mind became clear again. " that was some volume you got stuck in your nuts " James said to Cristiano as he looked at his balls, the seemed to be shrunken a little. " who's next?! " Jese said as he looked around, a second after all the boys started humming on their gagballs and duckt tapes on their mouths, hoping to be the next one to be milked. James and Jese walked into the Circle and inspected their slaves to decide who would be the next lucky one, they choose Sergio, Jese took the gagball of Sergio's mouth while James went on his knees and started sucking Sergio's cock.  
Jese moved his hands over Sergio's muscled body and kissed it while Sergio moaned, James his throat felt great as softning salf on his painfull hard dick, James purred on Sergio's cock as he released his saliva and went up an down on his boner, Sergio moaned louder as James took his cock out of his mouth and Jese started jerking it. " you wanne cum? " Jese whispered into Sergio's ear " i wanne cum" Sergio replied as he looked at James taking off his shirt and went on his knees " i am gonne cum in your fucking pretty boy face " Sergio hissed, James looked at him " dont you dare to miss out " he said on a demanding tone. Sergio's body shaked as he felt the heat rising, the delicious heat he didn't feel in such a long time, he moaned loud and shot his first powerfull stream forward into James his face, it made a long line from his chin to his hair, right between his eyes, Sergio's second shot followed, and his third, until he reached seven shots into James his face. Sergio growled loudly from relief, of finally loosing his load, James stood up, despite that Sergio shot just seven loads, was James his face just as much covered in warm semen as Jeses face. 

James stood up with a wide smile while he licked his lips clean and swallowed Sergio's salty men juice, it was a mouth full, but bareley 10% of what he shot in James his face. Jese and James walked to Gareth and rubbed their hands over his body and sucked his abs. James kissed Gareth his neck and rubbed his fingers through his hair, Gareth closed his eyes and started moaning as Jese started sucking his 8,5 inch rockhard cock. " yeah, you make me fucking cum " Gareth whispered. Jese started to jerk Gareths pre cum dripping cock " you wanne cum Hah?! " he asked smiling, Gareth gasped " yeah do it! Make me cum " he said. But Jese stopped, and looked smiling to James, " ehh... Not yet " James said on a cruel tone " it will happen, but not so soon " Jese chuckled as the two boys walked to Manuel, both of them kissing his strong jawline. " aww, babe you have waited such a long time for this " James whispered into Manuels ear as he stroked the boner of the blonde men " just make us taste ur cum " James whispered again as he went down on his knees together with Jese, Manuel smirked. " come on " he hissed make me fucking cum " he said as Jese and James swirled their tongues around Manuels 9,2 inch shaft. But just like with Gareth, the two boys suddenly stopped " i dont think he is ready either " Jese said and he gave the mad looking Manuel a teasing look. The two boys walked to Lionel, Jese started jerking Lionels 8,5 inch argentinian manhood " such a beauty " he whispered as he increased his speed. James kissed Lionels chest and teased his lips with his fingers " please make me cum " Lionel whispered, Jese looked up " what was that? " he asked " please, i want it so bad " Lionel replied " make me cum please " he continued. James chuckled " well, he is the first one that asks it so polite " he said and looked at Garteh and Manuel.

Jese started sucking Lionels cock with all the power he got, Lionel moaned loudly, his dick wasn't touched in a long time so Jese his warm lips felt really tingly at the start, but as soon as Lionels top was used to it the hot feeling in his body started to rise as well, Jese popped Lionels top out and started jerking him, Lionel moaned and shot 8 streams of warm white gue into Jeses face. Jese chuckled, the cum was floating down his face on his chest in large trails, James smiled from the sight and walked to Oscar followed by Jese, Oscar looked a bit scarred, he promised his girlfriend that he would never cheat on her, but he wanted to cum so badly. James went on his knees, took some lube and started to Grease Oscars dick, Jese kissed Oscar in his neck " see " he said " if you are a good boy to us we will reward you " he said on a bit a teasing tone, Oscar blushed as Jese placed a kiss on Oscars lips. Oscars body started shaking as he felt he came to the edge, he made a loud moan and shot a fucking 12 shots into James face, it was like some one throwed a bucket filled with cum on James, Jese and James laughed out loud and some of the other guys made impressed looks, Oscar blushed again " i never cummed this much " he whispered with a little smile on his face. James chuckled again as he walked to Neymar, Jese placed one more kiss on Oscars cheek before he also walked to Neymar. Neymar looked at the two cum filled boys who licked and teased his tanned body, their tongues went down until they reached Neymars fully loaded balls, Jese sucked on the right one and James the left, the went up on his shaft, leaving a bit of cum sticking on Neymars cock. Neymar moaned as he felt the 2 boys tease his red, sensitive top with their two warm agile tongues, Neymars smile grew in size as he felt his orgasm getting closer and closer, Neymar gasped as he shot his first load which landed on Jeses face, the second one one James. Neymar released 9 loads,5 of them fell on Jese and 4 on James. The two boys looked at eachother, it looked like there face and chest were covered with some kind of white dye, they chuckled and walked to the other boys.

They came near Toni and Iker " shall we make it a little game? " James asked " whoever can let one cum first " Jese smiled and nodded " sure " he said and the two boys went on their knees, Jese in Front of Iker and James with Toni. Both of them started to suck Iker and Toni's cock at the same time, both of the boys started moaning as they finally gained the great blow feeling from their torture masters. It was an equal battle between Jese and James, however Jese had some cum still left in his mouth and that was a great lube on Ikers 9 inch cock, Iker moaned and cummed into Jese his mouth, Toni heard Iker moaning, and the sound made him release his man juice from his 8,7 inch cock into James mouth face and lips. James made one more time eye contact with Toni, the blonde men looked at the smiling James with thick ropes of cum sticking between his adorable lips. Jese and James worked the Cocks of Gareth and Manuel as they politly said ' please ' Gareth shot 7 loads into James his face, And Manuel released 8 shots of men juice on Jese, the two boys walked to their last victim: Lucas. Lucas his dark eyes inspected the cum filled faces of the boys and made a soft chuckle " i really like this side of you guys " he whispered " then you are going to love this " James said as him and Jese went on his knees, greasing and massaging Lucas his boner, Lucas moaned softly as the two tongues teased the greased top of his erected cock. James wrapped his mouth around Lucas his cock as Jese started to nibble on his sweaty balls. Lucas hissed and moaned loudly from the intense hot feeling of James his experienced and cum filled throat, and Jese his teeth softly biting his balls. Lucas made a last moan as he shot 7 shots of warm cum into James his face. 

All the slaves were still exhaling from the relief of finally loosing their load after months of sexual torture, Jese and James looked at eachother , their faces, chest and other parts of their upper body's were filled with cum and large streams were floating down. James and Jese smiled, kissed eachother and started licking the delicious cum cocktails of their body's. All the boys smiled and laughed as they looked at their two torture masters licking eachother clean in the middle of the Circle, as James and Jese licked the last bits of mixed jizz from their faces, they untied Cristiano, laid him on the ground and fucked his ass, Cristiano smiled wideley as he felt James his dick thrust in and out of his muscled little ass, James moaned and released his cum into Cristianos boy pussy, after that Jese fucked him hard and mercilessly as all the other boys watched and smirked at the sight. When Jese released his load, they untied their slaves one by one and placed them in their old spots again, all the boys looked reliefed but also a bit dissapointed because the whole torture proces would start all over again " We will leave your cockrings of " James said " you desirve a day rest" he said, everyone smiled and exhaled " you will need your energy tommorow " Jese chuckled and the two boys walked upstairs, happy from the nice milking they gave to their slaves.

A couple of days later Jese and James were laying in bed sleeping, James was almost asleep as he heard Jese sobbing, he turned on the light and looked into the tear filled eyes of his intern " whats the matter? " James asked as he rubbed his hand over Jeses face " tommorow is my last day of my internship " Jese sobbed " but i dont wanne leave you, i love it too much with you " James smiled " i really dont care that ur not my intern anymore " he said, Jese looked mad " how can you say that?! " he shouted " after all things we have done together?! " James laid his finger on Jeses mouth " relax " he whispered " that your not my intern anymore, doesn't mean you cant stay here " he said smiling, Jese looked back at James and a little smile appeared on his face. " i think you are an amazing men " James said " we have done so much together, i have discovered things with you that i never even dreamed of before, and i am not willing to give that up " he said. Jese laid his hand on James his hand and smiled " so i can stay with you? " he asked happy, but still a little nervous, James smiled " forever " he said and kissed his forhead " mostly because i have got some more evil plans to share with you " he continued. Jese chuckled, the boys kissed eachother one more time before James turned of the light and happy fell asleep in eachothers arms.


End file.
